Italian Sweets
by tea-n-burgers
Summary: Luciana and Felicia are highly trained mafia spies, both working as an effective team, so effective its finally pushed the German brothers to seek help from the free lancers, Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, two assassins that hate each other with utter loathing, both paid to tail and learn more about the sister duo. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Luciana and Felicia are highly trained mafia spies, both working as an effective team, so effective its finally pushed the German brothers to seek help from the free lancers, Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, two assassins that hate each other with utter loathing, both paid to tail and learn more about the sister duo, though it can be hard to stay focus on your objective when your targets love to flirt and you start to think there is something shady going on with the mafia you're working with.**

**Italian Sweets**

Luciana fired, bam, dead, terror, screaming, all this inside the party hall she was looking at through her scope, she watched as her younger sister played her part of being in terror and reached for the now dead man she had just been dancing with, making it look like she was looking for a pulse before discreetly slipping a parchment of paper from the dead man's pocket into hers, Luciana covered her as she followed the stampede of screaming terrified people outside, making sure no one caught on and no other hit men lurked by, Felicia gave the signal and Luciana nodded, packing up her rifle and scope quickly and quickly scrambling down the fire escape of the building she'd been settled on, hitting the ground and dashing to the car, she tucked her gear under the seat and jumped in the driver seat, she turned out of the alley way and drove to dinner hall where her sister was waiting outside, everyone was too busy calling for help, demanding answers and calling for their own rides to notice the unusually calm woman slip into the car and take off fast.

**Ooo**

"What the hell do you mean the plans are gone?!"

"I don't know! All I know is that at the party that we had our messenger stationed at got shot while dancing with some girl!"

Ludwig leaned back in his chair with a sigh as Gilbert paced about, Ludwig rubbed his forehead before pausing, "What did the girl look like?" he asked suddenly and Gilbert made a face, "I don't fucking know west, they said the girl he was dancing with had brown hair with a weird curl and-Oh…OH SHIT!" Gilbert swore as he realized who the illusive female was.

"Fuck, that means it was her fucking sister that took out our messenger, god dammit that is the fifth time this month, FIFTH!" Ludwig growled as Gilbert continued his pacing. "We've taken very precaution, from stationing extra guards on messengers, to hit men guarding close by buildings!" Ludwig exclaimed, "They're just two girls, . ." he gritted out and finally Gilbert stopped pacing.

"You think you've taken every precaution!" he announced and Ludwig looked at him irked, "I know I have." He grumbled but he was helpless as his older brother merely wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I think I know what makes them so good, they have all the Intel on us and what we look like, our men, our plans and when we strike because they're a bigger mafia, but all we know is that they're both girls, ones a decoy while the others a pretty damn well shot and that they're only distinctive mark is a hair curl and they have really good Intel on us leading to them being either hired by a bigger mafia or being part of one." Gilbert continued excitedly while Ludwig offered a confused look.

"You've only stated the painfully obvious brother…." Ludwig said as he wondered if his brother even had a plan, "No! Don't you see, they're better then us because they've been EXTEREMLY careful about their identities, us…well not so much, so how about we hire some foreigners, somebody they've never seen before and we employ them as spies first then hit men?" Gilbert babbled excitedly.

Ludwig heaved a sigh, "They have Intel on every European mafia, we know that because we've ALREADY tried hiring foreigners and there's no way we're getting mixed in with the Asian mafias, so where going to find highly trained employable hit men who do free lance and we can assure they won't double cross?" Ludwig asked and Gilbert grinned, "Leave it all to me little brother, I know just the men for the job and you do forget, there is a mafia in the north America, a few actually and I know just thee men needed for such a job!"

**Ooo**

"Sorella can we get gelato? I'm hungry and I think we deserve a treat for last night!" Felicia cheered as she practically skipped next to her older sister, both enjoying their day off with a stroll through the city.

"We just ate lunch, you ate four plates of pasta, if you eat anymore, you're gonna get fat." Luciana grumbled as the younger latched onto her arm, whining, "Per favore! Please! Just one scoop?" she begged and Luciana rolled her eyes but relented, they did do a pretty good job last night.

"Alright, but you know you're paying me back later, because now I'm paying for both lunch and gelato." Luciana said as they entered a small parlor and stood in line for the ice cream, the younger shaking her head eagerly as she scanned the rows of ice cream.

Luciana looked around, even when they went out she felt the need to watch out for anything suspicious, being the granddaughters of a powerful mafia boss did have it draw backs and sometimes she believed that her younger sister should be just as vigilant.

Once at the counter they ordered, once receiving their frozen treats taking seats near the back of the parlor, "We have a new mission, grandpa just sent a text to me this morning, he said we're to intercept the shipment that the Germans are trying to send to the Russians, apparently on that note was shipment coordinates and a hidden message which of course grandpa solved easy as shit." Luciana continued as Felicia was busy digging into her ice cream.

"What did it say? I also thought the Germans didn't like the Russians!" Felicia mumbled around a mouthful of vanilla, Luciana rolled her eyes and handed her some napkins, "The Germans were offering weapons in exchange for an alliance and the shipment goes out in two days, we need to either capture the shipment or dispose of it." Luciana explained as she started on her own chocolate.

Felicia wiped the remains of ice cream off her chin and mouth, "Will I be a decoy again or are we both going in?" she asked as she started to spoon some of Luciana's chocolate gelato, Luciana merely batted her spoon away with her own, "No, grandpa says I should be on the ground with you, we'll sneak up on the shipment crew together and take them together, once that's done, if we think we can get the shipment away by ourselves, we take it. If not then, he said to blow it up." Luciana said and Felicia smiled.

"I really hope we get to blow it up."

**Ooo**

Gilbert finished making phone calls, the first had been a bust, his long time Canadian friend who had been a freelancer since forever, finally decided to take a job with Ivan and had just took the job no less then a day ago, so Gilbert had to scroll through various contacts, almost all European contacts.

All the while with Ludwig looking at him unimpressed, Gilbert had just about to give up when he finally got to the bottom.

He rang the first up, the sound of a cocky American voice meeting his ears, "Hey Alfred! Old buddy, how ya been? Good? What if I told ya I had a job for you? W-Well fuck don't be a goddamn ass, I swear its not another job spying on Ivan, yeah, yeah, I paid your hospital bill so calm down, this time its spying on non-Russian people! No! No! Wait I forgot to mention, non- Russian _girls,_ yeah, they've been putting major dents in our trading and we're willing to pay big bucks for you to spy, gather information and if needed at the end dispose of them as you see fit. BUT! No killing them before I say so, you're so damn trigger happy, we want them alive for a awhile, alright I'll wire money to your account when the deal is made and I expect you here tomorrow afternoon so I can give you your first assignment, alright, night asshole."

With that Gilbert hung up triumphantly, Ludwig rubbing his forehead, "You called ALFRED, he's an idiot, we might as well as hired Vash, he'll shoot even if he thinks he has a good enough reason and that could range from him actually being shot at to the person looking his way on accident! We need them alive for a while Gilbert!" Ludwig admonished.

Gilbert huffed, "Aw, he's a pretty good guy, besides the only guy I have here is that prick Arthur Kirkland and he's so fucking annoying." Gilbert whined as he waved his hands around, bad mistake, his brother snatched his phone from him and was already dialing.

"Hello Kirkland, yes it's a fine evening, I was wondering if you would mind doing business. Good, nothing to hard, spying really, mm-hmm, good pay, twice you're usual, can you be here by tomorrow morning? Good, good, thank you, Guten Nacht." Ludwig finished the conversation with the Brit in less than three minutes.

"I don't wanna work with that tight-ass fucker, he's so un-awesome!" Gilbert whined before realizing something, "Why'd you ask him to meet in the morning when I asked Alfred to come in the afternoon?" Gilbert wondered and Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seriously forgotten how much those two hate each other? Just go into our account and get triple the amount, I'm going to suggest they work together and I'd rather deal with Arthur, he's at least reasonable enough to wait and hear an explanation before shooting, and after I get him to agree through the power of money, you'll do the same for Alfred." Ludwig explained as he started to head out of the room to his bed,

"W-wait! West! Why do I gotta deal with Alfred?!" he called after frantically and Ludwig didn't even stop walking; only answering with, "Because you choose to call him."

**Ooo**

Arthur stepped out of the cab. Briefcase in one hand and the other slipping the boy who came to greet him a small tip, he was escorted to a rather quaint looking room with sofas and a coffee table in between the sofas, the German brothers already seated, Ludwig rose first to shake Arthur's hand while Gilbert just gave a dismissive nod of his head, looking none to happy.

Arthur took a seat, placing his briefcase beside him and reclined back into the couch, waiting for them to start. "Now as I said, the job is merely reconnaissance, we've been having two big problems lately that we need information gathered and after perhaps a clean up job of them." Ludwig explained as he pulled a briefcase of his own from beside the couch, working on undoing the combination.

"Why just spying? Why not just have me clean them up right now?" Arthur asked, curious, Gilbert took over the conversation from there while Ludwig took his time undoing the code, "We have a tiny bit of information on them already, one is usually a decoy while another is a sniper who protects the decoy, both are highly skilled and….girls." Gilbert finished.

Both German brothers had been astonished to learn this fact the first time, finding such highly skilled females in the business was EXEREMTLY hard, and especially females that didn't do just reconnaissance. That and it was very embarrassing for Gilbert to admit that all their hard work was being thwarted by two girls…

Arthur knew it would be HIGHLY impolite to laugh at what could be a very good deal in money so he held himself as Ludwig finally cracked the code and opened the briefcase, spinning it so Arthur could so the wads of money stacked one on top of each other.

"Three times the pay, reconnaissance for as long as we ask, if it extends past a month you'll receive another payment and we stress with the UPTMOST importance you don't get yourself revealed to soon to the targets, learn who they really are, what branch they work under and how high up they are." Ludwig explained as he closed the briefcase and slipped a paper with it to Arthur that had the combination.

Arthur nodded but then watched as Gilbert threw Ludwig a dirty look and barked something in German to which Ludwig returned with a glare and more German.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and politely coughed bringing the two men's' attention back to him, "Is there something I'm not being told, because you know my policy, I like to know all the details of my mission up front." Arthur quipped and Ludwig sighed as Gilbert smirked.

"There is one more detail….you'll be working with Alfred F. Jones."

"…"

"Told you he wouldn't want the job after you told him that."

"Shut up bruder."

Meanwhile Arthur sat there, consumed with loathing for the man who had that name, work WITH ALFRED F. JONES?! He was still processing, he hated that man with every fiber of his being, always interfering with HIS jobs, always taking out HIS targets, always getting in HIS way in EVERYTHING! And now they wanted him to work with him?!

"And please, pray tell why you think I need that buffoons assistance?" Arthur grit out and Ludwig now turned his glare on Gilbert as the albino looked highly uncomfortable, "I really don't think you can do the job right, you're too…by the book, if shit goes down I don't think you can get the job done right and you'll bale, but with Alfred he'll stick through thick and thin." Gilbert said with a small shrug as Arthur felt his temper rise.

Ludwig though, quickly interjected, "I want you to do the job because I like how you do things by the book, less chance of getting trigger happy like Alfred and you have a more…reasonable, creative mind on how to handle situations if they get tough unlike how Alfred's idea is to just shoot anything that blinks." Ludwig said and Arthur still gave them both an irritated look.

"I simply refuse to work that idiot, he will hinder my work and nothing will get done." Arthur sneered and Gilbert snorted, "See, look how he has a stick up his ass!" he sneered at the Brit and Ludwig sighed and then straightened up, "I'll throw in an extra payment for any troubles you have with Alfred." Ludwig offered and Gilbert looked appalled, "What! West we've already paid him double, we're rich but shit! We can't be throwing money away like that!" Gilbert protested.

Ludwig gave him a lazy look, "The extra payment will be coming from my own personal account, because I want this job done right." Ludwig snapped and Gilbert looked surprised, Ludwig RARELY used his personal account for anything other then DIRE emergencies.

Arthur contemplated.

An extra payment would be very much appreciated….

"You have a deal Mr. Beilschmidt, I also won't be held responsible for any damage Alfred does."

"Of course, of course, this is good, thank you."

"Now tell me, is Alfred already here and aware that he will be working with me?"

"No"

"Oh..."

Ludwig stood up, "He will be here in the afternoon, you can be around to greet him and he may not even be joining, since my bruder is the one who wants him, he will also be the one trying to convince him."

Gilbert looked horrified at the reminder he'd be handling Alfred ALONE.

Arthur smirked and stood up, grabbing his brief cases, "Excellent, I already have a place I'm staying, I'll be back in the afternoon, cheers!" Arthur chirped happily as he left.

Ludwig sighed, he hoped in the long run this would work or else he just blew a good chunk of money and he secretly hoped Alfred would decline.

Because he felt he would be detrimental to the mission

Then maybe he could renegotiate that extra payment with Arthur

Gilbert sat there, pouting, Ludwig rolled his eyes, "If you don't want him, just call and say you don't him anymore." He suggested and Gilbert gave a bark of laughter.

"And give you the satisfaction of winning, nope!" Gilbert declared, smirking as he too stood, following Ludwig out of the room, "I'm sure I can get Alfred to agree with minimal damage, besides, I'm the one that trained that kid!" Gilbert continued smirking and Ludwig quirked an eyebrow.

"But you're still going to hide a gun on your person when you meet with him aren't you?"

"Kesese, I said I trained him, I never said he wasn't bat-shit trigger happy, hell yeah I am! Safety first at all times little bruder."

**Ooo**

**Hey, tea-n-burgers back! I know I already posted another mafia hetalia Au but I felt like the idea I had for that one wasn't going to work out so I restarted, that and I've never played around with nyotalia so I hope this good, just thought I'd do something different. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be dismissed.**

**Y'all know I don't own hetalia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italian Sweets**

**Ch.2**

Alfred stepped out of cab, walking into the building and watched as what little people that were in lobby, scurry away, Gilbert stood alone.

"Gil! Dude its totally awesome to se ya!" Alfred cheered as he practically swept the German up into a hug, said Albino warmly hugged back as he was released, "It's good to see you too Alfred, you've gotten taller." He said, grinning at his old apprentice, "C'mon we have business to discuss so let's go." Gilbert said as he gestured for Alfred to follow him, they entered the same conference room that Gilbert had been in only a few hours ago when Arthur agreed to work with the German mafia and he hoped the American would be as easy as the Brit to convince without blood being shed.

Alfred hummed as he took a seat and looked around, "So tell me why you need spying done by me? I thought you had plenty of other contacts to use for such a boring task?" Alfred asked as he leaned back into the couch, propping his feet up on the table.

Gilbert took a deep breath and began, "I need reconnaissance work done and a possible clean-up job afterwards, I'm willing to pay you twice your usual amount as long as you can abide by one rule and that is not to shoot the targets at ANY cost unless they are directly shooting at you with knowledge that they know you are a hired assassin, you are to gather information on what mafia they work for or part of and to tail them. Gilbert explained in a serious tone as he watched the American look around.

"How come I can't just shoot them? That's no fun, I wanna kill things! Giiiiillll!" Alfred whined as he threw his head back and Gilbert snorted, "Even as a highly trained assassin you still act like a bratty kid, though I guess that's my fault, I did train your stupid ass." Gilbert mumbled and Alfred grinned at him.

"I did learn all my stuff from ya!" Alfred agreed as he kicked his feet off the table, now leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees, "You still haven't answered my question too Gil." Alfred said as he leaned forward, Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I don't want you killing them yet, they show amazing skills that would need to be honed through extensive training and also if they turn out to be from a bigger mafia they could be tricked into releasing secrets also I need you to do this because these two targets seem to know every hit man in Europe and we're hoping that they don't keep tags on North American free-lancers like yourself." Gilbert explained.

Alfred tapped his foot, "You said twice the pay right?"

Gilbert smirked, "Yep."

"Alright I'm on board, if they're as good as you say I always like a challenge! That and you said they were girls right, sweet!" Alfred cheered, a maniacal grin on his face as he gave the albino a harsh high five, bouncing back in his seat. Gilbert grinned, "Sweet! It's totally awesome that you'll be working under me again, I missed your shitty attitude and trigger happy ass." Gilbert cackled and then realized he still hadn't mentioned ONE tiny detail.

Gilbert glanced at the still beaming Alfred; well he was in a good mood. Maybe things wouldn't get ugly!

"Oh one more thing, you'll be working with Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred snapped his focus back on Gilbert so fast the albino flinched slightly, "Why?" Alfred asked pleasantly but Gilbert saw right through that happy act, 'Shit now he's even got that shit-face smile on his face, ohhh he is pissed, ugh this is totally un-awesome!' Gilbert thought and coughed.

"Look it's not my idea, Ludwig doesn't believe you can get the job done right so HE hired Arthur NOT me! I want you to do it but you'll have to work with him!" Gilbert began to explain rapidly as the American still was giving him quite a dark smile.

"Is he already here?" Alfred asked, looking around as if expecting for said British man to pop out from behind the couch but before Gilbert could answer, in walked the infamous British man, smirking. "Is he about to throw a big tantrum about working with me Gilbert? How unprofessional, though what do you expect from a sloppy American spy." Arthur sneered, watching as Alfred now directed his dark look on him and Gilbert held an offended look.

Excuse you; Gilbert trained that .SPY.

But before said Albino could voice his offense, Alfred piped back up, snarling, "Fuck you prissy Brit, I don't throw fucking tantrums and I'm sure as hell not sloppy when it comes to putting bullets in-between stupid ass people!" Alfred snapped, Arthur gave him a bored look before smirking, "You just threw a tantrum, I have already agreed to work with you, mostly because I know it wouldn't matter if you were around, you're not helpful and you'd probably fuck things up but nothing I can't deal with, hell I'd wager that a wanker like yourself couldn't resist shooting our targets till the order to clean them up is given!" Arthur challenged.

Alfred's look turned to one of from anger to a cruel smirk, "You bet huh? I could easily hold myself back, I could do while working beside a piece of shit like yourself too!" Alfred growled, Arthur smirked, "Fine then, I look forward to working with you, I win I get to shoot you in the head." Arthur said as he promptly turned on his heel and left.

Gilbert looked at the retreating Brit, did he just help him?….Alfred still wore a strained smile that seemed to make him look more unstable then usual, "So, does that mean you'll be working for me?" Gilbert asked slowly and Alfred snapped his gaze to him.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna win that bet."

**Ooo**

Luciana and Felicia waited all day for the shipment, chatting about the plan and watching, soon night fell and the old warehouse they were hiding out in was swarming with shady workmen who began to deal, they heard distinct German and a bit of what sounded like Lithuanian.

They stayed in their hiding spot behind large crates near the back corner of the ware-house, watching the transaction and when the men began to unload shipments which could only be the weapons the sisters moved forward, they split and Felicia began to walk towards the group, her eyes watering.

"H-help, I'm lost, I was walking and I got lost, can someone please help me!" Felicia whimpered and a few of the men shared dark smiles and went to go deal with her. Slowly Felicia let her face break into a grateful, naive smile.

"Don't worry miss; we'll take care of you." A man purred as his buddies snickered, not realizing that the girl was slowly making them follow her near the back of the warehouse, the other men had gone back to unloading or dealing, unworried by one young lost girl.

Felicia lured them a good ways away from the trucks and then when one of the men went to grab her, she side stepped and grabbed the man, snapping his neck in seconds, smiling sweetly at the other men as she let the man's body drop with a dull thud, the other men stared at her in shock and slowly they realized this was one of the girls that the bosses had warned them to keep a look out for, they were about to call for help but Luciana moved swiftly, dropping quietly from the top of some huge crates to help dispatch the other men quietly and swiftly.

The sisters assessed the situation after dragging the bodies behind the crates, listening as the other men slowly realized their comrades had not returned yet.

"I think we're going to have to blow up the shipment, there's too many and you know Nonno doesn't like us risking ourselves like this." Felicia murmured as the other men began to fan out.

Luciana would have rather got her hands on some on guns she saw being unloaded but her little sister was right this time, there were too many and as skilled as Felicia and her were they wouldn't get out unscathed if they tried to fight, especially with people from the Russian mafia here too.

"Alright, I hope you didn't forget the explosives idiot, I'll cover you while you plant it but if you can, grab me that sniper rifle that they unloaded, that is shit high quality and I'm tired of Nonno not buying me my own." Luciana ordered as she took out a handgun.

Felicia smiled, "Of course Sorella! I'm on it!" the younger Italian cheered, mock saluting before sneaking off as Luciana went to grab the men's attention.

She waited till her sister was in position and then fired three shots, killing the men closest to the trucks.

"Over here bastards!" Luciana called as she attracted their attention, the men had by now figured out they were being raided by the illusive Sister duo and all were scrambling to get a shot, their thoughts swarming with what kind of rewards they could get if they told their bosses that they managed to kill the sisters, but oddly enough the Lithuanian dealer seemed to keep his men together, shouting rapidly I in Russian to the men and they quickly packed up what they already had, piling into their trucks to leave.

Felicia moved forward quietly and planted the explosives to the back of the truck and then paused, "I have enough time, I wonder if they left that sniper rifle out in its crate still… Felicia then went looking at the crates that had been left behind for that sniper rifle, the timer on the bomb already ticking away behind her.

Meanwhile Luciana had done her fair share and had lured the men near some of the heavy crates, knocking them over so that they were trapped; she knew that her sister should have planted the bomb by now, "Ciao bastards!" Luciana called as she dashed out of the warehouse, she sprinted as fast as possible before the building erupted, she was thrown forward a bit but received no extreme injuries.

She slowly got up and then frowned, "Felicia? Felicia where are you?!" Luciana called and the paused, now getting worried, she was about to dash back into the burning wreckage but suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder she turned her gun cocked but to her relief and anger it was simply Felicia…clutching a large case.

"You stupido, you could have gotten killed." Luciana growled to which the younger just smiled, "But look Sorella! Look I got the rifle you've been wanting!" Felicia chirped happily, practically beaming with pride, Luciana paused before cuffing her sister roughly over the head, "Stupid idiot, I thought you were still in the stupid building!" Luciana growled, Felicia pouted, "But Sorella! I got this for you, are you mad? Don't be mad pleaaase~" The smaller Italian begged, eyes watering and Luciana rolled her eyes and took the rifle.

"Your stupid puppy eyes don't work on me and I wouldn't get mad if you didn't do stupid things, now let's go home." Luciana snapped as Felicia smiled, "But you like the rifle right? ~" She crowed, skipping now, Luciana blushed, "Yeah, whatever it's nice, you did a g-good job." Luciana mumbled, struggling with the praise but regretting it instantly as her sister pounced on her, hugging her, "I'm so happy you're happy! Ve~" Felicia cheered and Luciana instantly started working on prying her sister off, cursing and yelling as they made they're way to their car.

But unknown to the sisters, nearby a duo had witness the whole exchange from the beginning.

**Ooo**

Arthur and Alfred had gotten the details for where the girls may hit next, packed up and moved out, they selected a well hidden area in a nearby loft to stake out in and then waited, luckily enough it did not take long before the Russians showed up to greet Ludwig's and Gilbert's men, they watched them deal and soon grew bored by the lack of action, no show of the girls making it seem like this going to be a total bust.

"Ugh, this is bored and I can't even fucking shoot anybody, hey Artie are you bored? Artie, are you listening? Artie I'm boooorrreeedd." Alfred whined and Arthur grew increasingly annoyed, "First off, I don't give to fucks if you're bored and two, don't fucking call me Artie you bloody wanker and third, shut the hell up before someone hears you!" Arthur hissed, the two glared at each other, the younger blonde itching to shoot when suddenly commotion from the ground grabbed their attention.

Arthur brought his binoculars to his eyes and watched as a small looking woman make her to the men, sniffling and looking frightened. "Psh, a false alarm, they'll take care of her in a few minutes, boring." Alfred hissed and Arthur hummed in agreement.

Though Arthur frowned as he watched the woman subtly back up, almost as if luring the men away, she stopped near the crates at the back and Arthur gasped when this small, petite woman side stepped easily and snapped the man's neck in seconds, Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle when another young woman emerged from atop of a crate and together the duo effectively dispatched the men, clean, quietly and fast.

Arthur looked away from his binoculars to share a look with Alfred.

"I think those are the girls."

"No shit you bloody idiot, did you see they moved, holy shit, they're not ordinary spies."

"Yeah, no kidding." Both grew quiet and turned their attention to see one of the woman run off, firing off her gun, drawing attention and killing a few men near the truck, Arthur tracked the one shooting while Alfred followed the other, he watched as the woman scurried over to the truck and was surprised none the Russians tried to stop her, they just began to take off…that was strange….he turned his attention back to the woman to notice her plant what looked like an…explosive, oh shit.

"Fuck, Arthur, we gotta peel outta here, that one chick just planted a fucking bomb." Alfred said grabbing the older hitman's attention, Arthur nodded and the two began to pack up, both making it to the main ground and discreetly exiting the building before it blew, they were blasted forward and for a few minutes both laid dazed and confused.

That was until they heard a female voice call out for someone named, "Felicia". Arthur and Alfred froze, they laid only about thirty feet away and had no choice but to remain quiet and pray the night covered them.

They watched as the woman turned in circles and just before they thought she would run back into the burning wreckage the other woman appeared out of the dark, after a short argument and the other presenting the obviously aggravated woman with a new rifle (Alfred mumbled about wanting a rifle like that which earned him a punch in the side of head and a hiss to be quiet) the two walked off, one practically skipping happily and chatting as the other merely cursed and yelled.

They stayed on the ground till the duo drove off before picking themselves off and making their way to their vehicle which they had parked half a mile in the opposite direction of where the sisters drove off.

They both had barley climbed in when Arthur's phone went off, he answered.

"Do you find anything out? Better have because I just lost quite a few guns and men." Came an angry German voice.

Arthur smiled, "We certainly did Ludwig."

**Ooo**

Both the hit men returned, Alfred confused by how happy the Brit seemed, they hadn't learned anything new, just what they already knew, they were both girls (hot girls at that ) and highly skilled and OBVIOSULY foreign, but he didn't know what kind of foreign, they sounded Spanish but he wasn't sure.

They entered the building and reported to Ludwig who looked livid while Gilbert held a beer loosely in his grip, looking equally as furious.

"Finally, mein gott, you two better have some better have some good information or else you're both fired!" Gilbert snapped and Arthur smirked, "They're Italian, sisters, an older and younger, from the way they've been trained I saw they come from the main circuit or somewhere close to that." Arthur informed and Ludwig looked less angry, almost smug now.

Gilbert frowned, "How did you figure that?" he asked, a little pissed as Arthur showed off and Alfred stood next him, now realizing they had learned things, he just hadn't paid attention enough…making him look bad.

"They're accents were very distinctive, also they kept calling each other "Sorella" the Italian word for sisters and I've only seen such skilled fighting and spying from the Italians mafia and from the Asians mafia, ruling out they weren't from Yao's crime syndicate it was easy to see they are high up in the chain, they knew when and where to hit and they knew how to dispatch your men in the most efficient way I've ever seen." Arthur explained and Ludwig nodded, a solemn look on his face.

The Italians huh? They were the cream of the crop, the crime boss having connections in even Spain! He's a tough one and rumored to make whole crime syndicates crumble in under twenty-four hours or if he pleased take his time breaking them bit by bit.

Looks like the Italian boss was going for bit by bit.

"Good job Arthur, I knew I choose right in hiring you, tomorrow I want you to try and relocate the sisters, approach them but keep your true identities hidden, those two have been in Germany for a month now so I doubt they would choose now to pack up and leave." Ludwig ordered and Arthur nodded.

"Point one for me brat." Arthur hissed smugly as he walked past the American, shouldering him, Alfred growled wordlessly as Ludwig also left the room, not even sparing him a glance, he was so damn pissed, it wasn't his fault he wasn't up to date on the European mafias! He was American! Though he'd have to amp up his game because Gilbert looked ready to fire (or at least shoot him) him.

"Don't worry about anything Gilbert, Arthur just had a little leg up on me, being European and all!" Alfred assured but the dark look Gilbert gave him was not lightening up.

"You better get me SOME form of information or I'll be the one shooting you and not Arthur, making me look so un-awesome in front of my little bruder is unforgivable!" Gilbert snapped as he stalked out of the room.

Alfred sighed and then perked up; if their next job was to look for the sisters and approach them in secret he could so totally do that! I mean how many Italians wandered the Streets of Germany?

**Ooo**

Apparently a shit ton of Italians came to visit around this time of year….Alfred had gone out, asking local shopkeepers and restaurants and all said that since it was tourist time they saw a lot of Italians and other visiting foreigners.

Alfred had returned back to his room, beat and tired along with the need to kill someone, he flopped down on his shitty, uncomfortable motel six bed, grumbling as he settled down with his Rockwell 1911 handgun.

'I'll just get up bright and early to resume me search.' Alfred thought as he drifted asleep.

**Ooo**

Arthur had risen bright and early, getting dressed in normal civilian clothes but tucking his pistol in his leather jacket. He left his room and looked around, no Alfred, last night the American had arrived to pick him up for the stake out.

Arthur smirked, in this business that type of thing was considered childish, sure it had been pleasant but Arthur was here to bag good money, amp his status in the hit man world and kill that stupid American.

Arthur grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out, 'If you expected me to return the favor and wake you up for the search then you're more stupid then I thought.' Arthur thought as he donned a pair of sunglasses, setting out.

He checked his map, he figured the most popular spots that were filled with tourist would be the places to hit first, if the two were trying to blend in they would want to come off as just regular tourist and since he had gotten a good look at them, he had committed their faces to memory.

It was smart really, show up during tourist season, blend in, disrupt the German mafia's plans with well placed distractions, he stopped by a newspaper stand and nodded at it, the headline reading. "Young arsonists blow up Warehouse." Underneath were even pictures of three sullen looking teens posing for mug shoots.

Yes, these two would definitely be something, Arthur had a ten step plan all ready to go from the moment he met them to the moment he extracted information to- "HEY ARTIE! WHAT UP!" came the unmistakable sound of a certain American.

Arthur tried to speed up his walk but the taller blonde reached him in no time, slinging an arm around his neck, almost choking him. "How come you didn't wake me up with morning?" Alfred whined while Arthur shoved him off.

"Because I'm not your damn mother and I'm most certainly not going to help you in this job and bloody hell could you look anymore American?!" Arthur snapped as Alfred gave him a confused look, "Hey, I always wear this bomber jacket and are you saying my American flag shirt isn't cool looking!" Alfred frowned.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You just look like a slob as usual, whatever, I'm going, leave me alone." Arthur ordered as he started to walk away but much to his annoyance the American simply followed, a small smile on his face.

Oh how Arthur would have loved to bury a bullet in-between those annoyingly bright blue eyes….

Alfred was just pleased, he had gotten up a little late but he'd still found the Brit and now he had effectively gotten him annoyed which always made him off his game.

"Alright you stupid wanker, if you're going to follow me you better listen up, I have a plan for once I find those girls, a good plan that takes precision, cunning and- WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Arthur shouted after him as Alfred walked away.

"I saw an ice cream stand, I wanted some." He said, shrugging.

Arthur stood there fuming in disbelief, before following.

Alfred stood in line, Arthur standing next to him as he steamed.

"This is a complete waste of time, god and you call yourself a professional, obviously Gilbert didn't teach you anything useful!" Arthur sneered and Alfred just let a faint smile play on his lips as he looked ahead.

"Remember you were my teacher first, so it's not ALL Gilbert's fault." Alfred purred back darkly as Arthur balled his fist, the fight was just about to escalate from words to possibility someone dying when the two Italian women from last night stepped in line, right behind them.

Both men paused.

Well this was quite the stroke of luck.

"What the fuck are you staring at American." One of the women suddenly hissed, hands on hips as the other woman partially hid behind her sister. It took Alfred a full minute (plus a violent elbow jab from Arthur) to realize the woman had spoken to him and that he was staring, he immediately put on his most charming smile, squaring his shoulders and standing tall.

"Just the most gorgeous pair of women in the world~." He purred, wagging his eyebrows.

The sisters just stared at him unimpressed.

Arthur snorted and stepped in, "Excuse my…associate. He is quite stupid and has no control of his mouth, you know, Americans" Arthur explained and felt smug when the smaller Italian giggled slightly while the one who first addressed them still scowled.

"Si, we know, Americans tend to not very smart or have much tact." The smaller spoke up only to be hissed at to shut up by the other. Arthur smiled charmingly, he was, if nothing else, a gentleman when it suited him.

"May I have the honor of knowing such beautiful women's' names?" Arthur asked politely and before the scowling Italian could stop her sister, she blurted, "My names Felicia and this is my big sister Luciana!" she crowed happily only to get a sharp cuff to the head.

Arthur smiled politely, "It's pleasure to meet you, Felicia and your lovely sister Luciana." He said as he politely shook her hand, "I'm Arthur." He introduced and Alfred took this moment to introduce him self as well, "I'm Alfred by the way, the stupid American." He said as he shook the Felicia's hand.

Arthur went to shake Luciana's hand but the woman held a look of suspicious and utter loathing which was unsettling, the woman was watching him like a hawk, her eyes hard and her scowl only grew deeper.

Meanwhile Felicia was happily chattering with the American, both having gone back to standing in line, now was Alfred's chance!

"So, how long have you and you're sister been in Germany?" Alfred asked casually and Felicia smiled, "We've been here about a month, just sight-seeing and tasting the local food and doing some business." The younger Italian chattered away as Alfred feigned a look of intrigue, "Cool, yeah me and my…associate are here on business too." Alfred said as he glanced back at Arthur who was trying to strike up a conversation with the older Italian.

Alfred smirked, look whose ahead now!

Meanwhile the British man was increasingly getting annoyed with the elder sister, she wouldn't even answer simple questions like what she liked, what she was doing in Germany or even how old she was.

"Just stop trying to flirt or whatever the crapola you're trying to do, you sound stupid and I'm not an idiot like my little sister who gets swept off her feet by a few simple compliments, now run along back to your boyfriend." Luciana snapped, crossing her arms and huffing.

Arthur was desperately trying to hold his temper, who did this bratty little girl think she was?! Talking to him like that, him! The great ARTHUR KIRKLAND _renowned _ASSASSIN!

Luciana stepped past him, snorting, the man looked angered and mortified, serves him right, now to just fetch her sister and leave, she looked around and spotted her idly chit-chatting with the American, both now holding ice cream cones.

Luciana stomped over to the duo grabbing her sister and placing Felecia behind herself, "Listen here bastard, leave my little sister alone and run back to your boyfriend!" Luciana snapped trying to pull Felicia away but the younger Italian choose this very moment to become rooted in the cement.

A few moments before Luciana showed up Felicia and Alfred had just been chatting, talking about small dislikes and likes, favorite foods, just normal things as they waited in line.

"So how old are you and your sister?" Alfred asked they bought their ice cream cones, Felicia grabbed her vanilla cone and took a lick before answering, "I'm twenty and my Sorella is twenty-four and how old are you~" Felicia purred, giving Alfred a sweet smile.

Alfred grinned, "I am the hearty and wise age of twenty-five!" he answered giving Felicia a wink, she blushed but just then Luciana showed up and pulled Felicia behind her, snapping at the American to go away.

Felicia watched as Alfred's eyes seemed to darken, his posture switching from relaxed to stiff, Felicia huffed, she really liked this guy! She never got to talk to guys outside of business and damnit! For the first time Felicia was having fun just flirting for no other reason then flirting!

"Sorella it's ok! We were just talking!" Felicia said as she tried to pry past her sister who merely blocked her, Alfred still looked pissed, well in fact he was, where did this chick get off telling him to run off back to Arthur like a little boy and then implying that Arthur was his boyfriend! Though he noticed how he had successfully gotten the younger sister's attention and quickly changed directions.

"Yeah, we were just talking and you interrupted me when I was about to ask your lovely sister on a date!" Alfred said, putting on a lopsided grin aimed at Felicia, acting a bit shy to get the effect of a shy, sweet guy who was just looking for a small date.

Luciana was about to snarl a "fuck no" in the American's direction when she felt her sister tug on her arm, she turned, glaring murderously down at her sad looking baby sister, "Please Sorella, one date, nothing serious, I want a break from working!" Felicia begged, using her best puppy eyes and hugging Luciana's arm.

Luciana paused, gritting her teeth, she turned away from her sister and eyed the American up and down, stupid grin, all-American t-shirt and was giving the posture of a pussy.

He _seemed_ harmless enough….

Though you really couldn't ever be _too_ sure….

"Fine, whatever but I'm coming along!" Luciana snapped and Alfred quickly stopped his face from showing a look of horror, Felicia cheered and unlatched herself from her sister's arm to grab Alfred's, "So a date tonight right? Bring your friend so my sister has someone to talk to, see you here at seven ok!" Felicia spoke rapidly, looking up at Alfred happily before planting a kiss on his cheek and taking off with her sister who looked livid.

Alfred just stood there, watching the two run off.

He'd secured a way to snag information but at the cost of having a super-protective, angry, and possibly volatile older sister tagging along…

Arthur jogged over to Alfred, "God, that woman is an absolute nightmare, you should have heard the way she SPOKE to me, if we weren't being paid to simply gather information I'd have whipped that woman into shape!" Arthur complained and Alfred snapped out his musings.

"I have a date with the younger one and the older sister is tagging along so you're coming along." Alfred told him as he went back to eating his ice cream, taking pleasure in seeing Arthur's horrified face.

"How about I go on the date with the younger sister and you entrain the older one."

"Pft, no way old man, don't be jealous just because you ended up taking on the harder chick."

Arthur glowered, "Fine, but you better pull your head out of your arse and get some USEFUL information and not just spend the whole time flirting, I'll try and distract the older one but she's really hyper-suspicious of everything which is no good." Arthur grumbled and Alfred nodded as he finished his cone.

"Trust me Artie, I'm American, I know how to give a good time and get information!" Alfred declared, smirking.

Maybe if he was lucky he'd get more then good Intel…

Arthur just frowned and shook his head, Alfred didn't seem to be taking this seriously, the elder girl seemed to suspect them of being dangerous individuals (which they were but hey, they were trying to maintain a cover) and the way those two had fought in utter unison last night…well Arthur just didn't want to be facing that anytime soon, not before getting good Intel at least, then he'd be fine with taking them on.

He would especially would like to teach that Luciana a thing or too, damn brat.

"Hey Artie, you wanna head back, I think we got all we can get for now." Alfred asked, interrupting Arthur's train of thought, Arthur rolled his eyes, "I've told you before not to call me that brat." He snapped as he started to walk with Alfred back to the hotel.

"I thought I told you not to call me a brat, jeez you have no tact, no wonder your lame gentlemanly charm didn't affect the older chick." Alfred commented to which he received a hard blow to the back of his head, he whirled around to return the favor but Arthur had already blended into the crowd.

Alfred growled, if he had to deal with Arthur and the older Italian sister all at the same time tonight he might just end up losing this bet and shooting one of them, he snorted.

'Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing' he mused as he tried to remember that he only needed to focus on the more cheerful, cuter Italian this evening, he smirked.

Yep, he was ready for anything tonight.

**Ooo**

**AN- Hiya, so decided to continue this, don't worry this isn't going to be one this instant fall in love hetalia mafia stories, right now everybody is just playing each other for different things.**

**It's like one in the morning but I really wanted to get this revised and posted so here ya go, tell me if anything sounds confusing and I'll fix it.**


End file.
